wander and sylvia
by kittycat212
Summary: when wander and Sylvia take on a quest will their lives be at stake will new friendships form will others be left behind will to friends realize something will wanders life be at stake read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/n sorry i havnt written in a while i promise i will update this one im sorry i havnt updated my other stories but heres my wander over yonder fanfiction**

chapter one

Sylvia never thought of it but it was always there in the back of her mind. she always thought wander was a friend. the friend she could count on. but wander was much more.

now this isn't some pity love story. its about its about two friends realizing that they are much more. As wander sat leaning on a log. he looked at sylvia, who was fast asleep. he watched as her chest rose and fell. with smooth breathing. wander took in a large breath of the smell of the fire crackling.

it was so peaceful. wander felt himself getting tired he crawled in his hat and fell fast asleep.

morning broke the two were on their way to more exploring. " hey sylvia what did you do before you met me." " well wander i wasn't happy i was a complete mess i leada life i didnt want to live, lets just say i was a "bad guy" but then i met you wander you made my heart a little softer" wander leamed up at her his eye big." what did you do syl." "wander i dont think i want to tell you ive been put in jail several times though i did things people wouldnt normally think about doing." " what kind of things" " tings wander bad things." " what kinds of bad things" "BAD THINGS WANDER." wander steped back at her sudden outburst. "sorry wander" they started up again sylvia was a complete wreck now

the rest of the trip was silent "wander im sorry for my out burst earlier" "its ok sylvia" he seemed scared and more cautious " wander are you scared of me?"" sylvia why would you ask that of course not" she didnt have an answer. they went and bought more food and supplies as they walked past many creatures.

" hmm look snow cones im going to get one." " wander we cant we only have a little bit of money we need to keep this money conserved." "wander?" while sylvia was rambling wander took the money and got a snow cone. " you want some sylvia?" " sure." as they ate the snow cone they saw a man holding a sign he was tatterd and dirty practically begging for somthing to eat. waner reached in the bag and gave him some food the man said thank you "well no problem." they head out of town a little set off to find a place to sleep.

"wander have you ever thought about ever thinking of i dont know stop somewhere and settle down foe a bit." "i dont know syl, i have never thought of it maybey but now were going on a wandering." before sylvia knew it wander was asleep in his hat next to her. she smiled and fell asleep herself.

**A/n ok theres chapter one i hope you like oh yeah almost forgot**

**wander: she does not own the show and never will **

**sylvia: when will the next chapter be?**

**sometime next week or whenever i can**

**all right theres chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n yay i got to update my story for ounce finally heres chapter two**

As sylvia was asleep she had a dream

_"wander where are you." as she was walking she came upon him. "wander?" she took in a gasp. wander was lying there unconsious. "WANDER." "WANDER ARE YOU OK." wander did not speak. sylvia fell back in shock._

_as his body stood up snakes crawled out of his mouth he grew 10 times larger his eyes head started to spin._

_"WHAT THE BLARPS GOING ON." sylvia screamed. she looked back to see wanders hat sitting there. it grew arms and legs and mocked her in every way possible even by voice she turned back to see wander strait in front of her "SYLVIA SYLVIA SYLVIA." the last one louder than the others._

sylvia woke up screaming wander right there by her side. "are you ok sylvia you were screamin pretty loud in your sleep im still surprised no ones come to see if were lost or somthin." " i had the absolute weirdest dream wander." " i had one two it was about two purple unicorns sayin i was president and then a computer fell out of the sky it was a weird one too it had a ponie with rainbow hair on the front and some kinda tatoo on its butt." while wander was rambling on about his dream slvia thought about hers it was the weirdest dream ever. but why wander the monster.

meanwhile with lord hater

"commander peepers when i say now you charge if we can steal their stuff then the will starve and catch disease." "sir this dosnt seem like the best dicision." " commander peepers you do not question me." " yes sir." lord hater walked back to the ship.

"oh no."

" alright wander lets pack." "wander?" " oh isnt he just the cutest" wander said holding a watchdog. " let me go you idiot." " wander hold him. . ." sylvia thought _why is a watchdog out here well there was that one little guy that tried to capture us. _"CHARGE." she heard a large voice say. she saw millions of watchdogs coming through the woods "WANDER C'MON NOW." wander saw them and jumped on sylvias back. sylvia ran as fast as she could she ran past thousands of trees the sweat coming off her face. shed do anything as long as she could protect wander. she looked back they were still on her heels.

"sylvia they are still there run faster." she picked up the pace and ran as fast as she could go trees looked like a blur. at this point she wouldnt be surprised if she was running at light speed.

wander was hanging on for dear life. he whimperd "its ok wander just hang on." she looked back at wander he was absolutly terriffied.

"yes run wander and sylvia run right into my trap." " not if i have to say somthing about it." " huh." a swift kick met haters jaw as he fell out of his chair. "who are you." " someone you should be afraid of." another kick this time met his crotch .

she punched him in the jaw over and over again. then she put him in a headlock. " lord hater sir oh uh." commander peepers came in and was shocked. " bring peepers in here you incompetent idiot." the peepers grabbed the girl and pt her in chains and sent her to the hater prison.

meanwhile sylvia was almost to the breach of collapsing. " wander we we have to stop or somthing. " wander realized what was happening. "sylvia theres a cliff." "jump." "what!?" "jump." they reached the cliff sylvia jumped and fell.

"yes my plan has worked their stuff fell off of them." lord hater laughed histarically

back to our heros

"wander hold on." sylvia waited for impact strangly it never happend. "what happend." beside her was wander completely fine.

**A/n another chapter done yay i will update throughout this week they might be short chapters but i have school so i guess school comes first**

**wander: whats school**

**lord hater: that explains a lot **

***sylvia punches him knocking him out **

**sylvia: she does not ownthis show an never will the story she does and the plot of the story**

**shout out to wandere misteria for reviewing thank you you are awesome! review or dont the choice is yours **

**sylvia: although shed greatly appriciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n hello im back today this will be a short chapter but hey its a chapter!**

Sylvia was confused, by this how come when they had fallen she had not felt the impact from the ground? she let it go. "wander we need to leave before they come after us again."

"alright sylvia."

wander hopped in the saddle and they ventured on.

At lord hater

"let me go." "not until you tell me who you are." lord hater tried his best to coax the girl to tell him who she was.

"if you tell me who you are i will let you go." the girl thought about this he could be lieing to her then again he might." my name is jenna." "what are you doing here jenna." " i aint qualified to tell you that." This made lord hater a bit curious. "What is your buisness here."

" i cant tell you." he grabbed jenna by the neck and held her in the air. "tell me now." "let me go." she chocked out

"TELL ME." he tightened his grip

"please let me go." she choked out again. jenna felt herself get weak " im a. . ." she passed out

lord hater threw jenna back on the cage floor.

Back to wander and sylvia.

as they were walking sylvia thought back to earlier. _why didnt i feel the impact of the ground? maybe wander blew an orbbal bubble and we floated safely down. no cause when i looked it wasnt around us._ " sylvia?" this brought her out of her thoughts "yeah wander." "remember when we were getting chased and we fell off the cliff." " yeah." "do you know how we got on the ground." _wander didnt know either what happend then._ " i dont know wander"

"ok i just wanted to know." he seemed sad.

"wander whats wrong?" he looked up at her "nothing, i dont know." "wander tell me." he shifted uncomfortably while walking." "i just remembered when i was young i had a sister she ran away one day and nobody ever found her." "wander, have you been looking for her while helping people and exploring with me." "yeah."

sylvia understood having her own expierience with that.

they walked in silence for a while. she noticed wander crying. "wander it all right." "NO ITS NOT SYLVIA, YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEELS." "yes i do wander." "huh." " when me and my sister ran away the second night we fought she ran away from me i tried to find her she was found dead the next day." wander looked up at her " oh i didnt know."

_jennas pov_

i woke up in a cage there were eyeball creatures all around.

"lord hater shes up again." I had to tell a lie or tell the truth

then i came up with an idea

"hey you." " yeah lady." "who am i." his eyes widened

lord hater came down the hall.

"alright jenna lets start where we left off." " jenna whos jena are you jenna." she said pointing to an eyeball creature. "where am i too and who am i." lord hater stared at her. "ok your useless now." he threw jenna out of the ship "idiots." i said.

"time to find wander."

**A/n ok i know its short but its hard to write a story. and it takes up time not that i have anything to do**

**wander:she doesnt own a thing except for the plot of the story and the story itself**

**sylvia: yep next chapter will be on friday or before i dont know**

**i probably will do one before **

**i hope you enjoyed also **

**who is jenna why is she trying to find wander only 8 more chapters to go too! i still got a lot of writing to do **

**bye!**


	4. chapter 4

**A/n sorry i didnt update friday the power went out and i couldnt update friday or saturday **

**also im having some writers block with this story i wrote another stor with adventure time though if you want to check that out. i will however be putting this story on hold until further notice if anbody can give me any ideas i would greatly appreciate it i might write another chapter after christmas but i will do another chapter im really sorry. for those of you who reviewed thank you i greatly appriciate it.**

**i will try my best to update it might not be a great chapters but i will try i will update after christmas in january if i do one before i had some time so this story will be put on hold im sorry **

**i did write a story for adventure time so check it out if you will **

**bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n im so tired its like 12:30 am :{) mustach emoticon :) :) **

wander was her main priority if she didn't get to him her planet would be gone. "WANDER" "WANDER" " im never go-" "hello whos there?" jenna heard a distint voice say. jennas eyes widened "wander!?" "WANDER!?" jenna turned a corner and smiled so big her face looked like a big smile.

jenna ran over to the orange fuzzball and hugged him. "wander!" "huh who are you?" "wha- y-you dont remember?" wander studied the girl for a moment.

the memories flooded back to him. "j-jenna?" "you remember!" wander couldnt explain the feeling that ran through his head it was all jumbled. "i- y- ho- how -wh."

wander hugged her.

"ok who the flarpin' nuggets are you." "i am jenna wanders sister." "i-i-i thought you ran away?" "i did but for a good cause wander, and now i need your help." "whats going on jenna?" "wander our planet is being destroyed." "if its lord hater we can take him." "whos lord hater?" "w-wait so its not lord hater?" "no." wanders eyes widened "is it. . ." "yes wander."

"w-whats going on i so confused." " sylvia i need to face this alone." "WHAT WANDER have you gone flarpin' crazy!?" "slvia you already know the awnser to that and its a matter i can handle." "no WANDER tell me whats going on."

"listen sylv- doh fine, a long time ago an overlord attacked our planet and forced us to become slaves. but there was one hero that had the power to defeat the overlord and while in battle the heros wife had their son. the hero died in battle. the overlord took the hero and took his powers but something went wrong and as soon as his powers hit air the overlord turned to stone the power floated toward the newborn and gave him the strength the power to destroy anything or to give it the power to help everthing. the newborn grew and became more powerful. generations passed and eventually the last of the power has reached its final point but still at its full power. now that power is roaming the universe with a tough nut zbornak helping creatures and keeping a friendship that will never break."

"your the power arn't you wander" "yeah" he held up his hands and showed her his power.

"and the overlord has awoken from the stone prison but this time is completely destroing our planet." "what!?" "thats why we need you wander."

"jenna im going with wander." "you cant." "why!?" "jenna she can go." "fine."

wander sylvia and jenna traveled through space in an orrbal bubble. "wow i never knew how pretty space was." "you'd be surprised jenna me and syl have seen amazin' sights." "im sure."

"so could this thing wanders fighting could i help." "i dont know wander this is your decision."

wander thought on this_. " _i dont kow sylvia i-i couldnt imagine if you got hurt or worse." "ah c'mon it cant be that bad." wander and jenna stared at the zbornak. "listen you, youv'e been pushin m buttons since i arrived i shouldn't have let you come with us. i wouldn't want wander loseing somthing he cares so much about."

"now. . .im sorry jenna." "could the thing wanders fighting kill him?" wander and jenna shared a worried look. "sylvia this thing could do more than kill me he could make me ompletel on existint."

**A/n i hope you enjoed i was able to find inspiration and now wander and sylvia shapter 4 :) **

**:{) :{) :{) i will update ok byyyyyyyeeeeee next update will be next week **

**sylvia: whew that was a long break.**

**wander: yeah **

**all right bye! ! !**


End file.
